


The Flowers of Bagoas

by HelenofTroy



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander the Great (2003) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: The official announcement is made in Babylon: Queen Roxana is waiting for the heir of Alexander. Roxane is pregnant. She is the only fertile wife among all that Alexander has taken. Alexander is pleased despite his differences with Roxana. Despite Roxana's numerous attempts at poisoning him and her jealousy and disloyalty, she has been chosen to give birth to her son. Alexander always  has always known.  And Bagoas too. Now Alexander wants to give something very special to Roxana, something that only Bagoas knows how to get ...something that the oracle said to him what is.





	

Bagoas waited at the door of the sacred Oracle of Susa.  
Inside, the king asked for an answer about his future heir. Alexander had been told by his main wife, Roxane that she was already pregnant for three months. Alexander wanted to know if Roxane was going to give him a boy. 

Bagoas stroked her braids while he waited. The soft afternoon breeze opened her transparent tunic. The cold bristled the skin of her nipples.

Bagoas covered himself with embarrassment that the sacred priestesses guarding both sides of the gate looked at him with lust.

"Never distrust women, Bagoas," Darius. had warned him long ago "because their innocent look always hide dark thoughts"   
"Even with To a eunuch like me?"-had asked Bagoas to the Great King, with surprise. Bagoas had gave pleasure to the harem´s women a lot of times by the Dario´s order, he knew what was touch the skin of a woman. Darius had been a generous king, sharing to Bagoas, even much more than Alexander. 

"Especially to a eunuch like you, Bagoas, The soft hand of beauty has settled on you, you are like a little thrush, and all men and women will want to have you in their bed, my little warrior"-had said the same Darius. 

His words came now to the Bagoas mind, while one of the two women female guardians of that Oracle was looking to him. The woman had a hard beauty: of arms and athletic trunk, his short hair tied with a heavy Persian bow, while her blue and large eyes gave off antipathy, hatred. On both hands Two long spears protruded. The woman looked at the young Eunuch with indifference. But she did not take her eyes off him. 

Bogoas nor of her. She did not like to him , but Bagoas found her own fascination fascinating. Even the priestesses of Artemis felt desire.

Suddenly the big doors opened, and Alexander appeared, and fixed his blue eyes on the horizon. Both women knelt before the great king, then disappeared through the door.

-My dearest Bagoas-said Alexander Approaching to the boy little by little, like a cat. His movements were always feline, sweet, soft ... Bagoas had only seen him use them like that with a person, with his wife Roxane.   
Despite all this time, Alexander had not been able to overcome his attraction for this murderous woman.   
Bagoas had heard him night after night leave the bed that the two men shared, and cross half-naked the corridor that led to Roxanne's rooms. Roxane had been involved in four attempts at Alexander's poisoning. And she was the only one who had always been acquitted of the crimes imputed to her.  
Often Bagoas had seen Alexander's eyes twinkle with desire, with hatred when she was judged.  
On her wedding night she had threatened him with a knife.  
Bagoas was as part of Alexander's trousseau, it was his shadow and he was always there.  
Roxana stabbed Alexander, and Alexander bited her neck, before flinging himself over her like a lion.  
Always the war, then the peace. Such was his strange love for that woman of dark skin. Roxane humiliated Alexander, but he left her. With her, Alexander was like a woman. All his laws Instincts, the whole blood of Philipii, his father, flowed outward, like a fountain in Alexander when he was with Roxana.  
And she was beautiful. Not a single woman in the royal harem could compete with her. Bagoas knew it. And what was worse: Roxane herself.

Alexander never touched his other wives, only made the love to Roxana. Nobody better than Bagoas knew this. In fact he had never slept with Estatira, the princess of the Thousand Roses, the daughter of Darius.  
It was well known that Alexander left Statira for Hephaestion. From her confusion Statira was in love with Hephaestion, it was so obvious ...in every feast, in every celebration of some Alexander´s new conquer of triumph was not Dripetis, but Statira who was next to Hephaestion with any excuse, inviting to him to take a glass of wine, to test her new male slave...Alexander was not bothered for that. Hephaestion was "himself" too, was the love of his life, but Hephaestion had the right of enjoy of his own entertainments like Alexander and the rest of greek men were used to do.   
Alexander's bed had space for three people, and that space did not include the daughters of Darius, only for Bagoas, Roxane, and Hephaestion.

But Hephaestion & Statira had their own matters long time ago. This was not an insult like Clitus had said, but a pleasure for all them. 

-My King-Bagoas kissed the white Alexander´s hands, privates of rings. 

-I´ll have a son-Alexander said-oh thanks gods! -his generous arms opened up almost touching the sky. Bagoas thought that they touched it, for he had never seen Alexander so radiant.

-Your Majesty is a blessed man, then -Bagoas said looking down-the gods love to my King. 

-Yes, Bagoas, my son won´t die, but the godess has said that i only will bear on my life this son. It will be my only son-he said. 

 

Alexander Tore his white robe, removing the overcoat that Bagoas picked up and began to walk in the direction of his guard, who was waiting for him under the hill.

-But i must take a strange flower named " The blue of the morning" and give them to my queen. They grow only in the remotest reaches of Babylon, Bagoas. If not the gods will get angry and will take off my son, and i can not let them do it, Bagoas, will be my only son-Alexander told that with his breath accelerated. His long curly hair was falling too much lately, it was the tiredness, the pain she felt. His conquests had barely begun, but the other Greeks did not understand. 

-I know where this flower born, my king-said Bagoas lowering his head. 

-Oh my love, do you? -Alexander kissed the soft Bagoas lips before To climb on his horse-then i will send a servant for them to the place you say. 

-Yes, what my King Desires-said Bagoas, and then the party hurried off in haste. 

 

That night Bagoas did not sleep well. "The blue of the morning" had been his mother´s favourite flower. Bagoas cried in Alexander's bed. His mother, had died in such bad way, after a slavery´s life...had been so unfair for her. 

-Bagoas, are you crying?-among the silk sheets, Alexander's hands came out like foam in a bathroom, and they began to caress the eunuch's chest and thighs. Bagoas languidly stretched out on the bed, thirsty for Alexander's comfort.

-Yes my King. The flower that i must search, brought to me memories of my past life. Of my family.  
-Ah yes, the memories. They can trap a man-said sadly Alexander. 

Bagoas woke up hours before that the king would do it. 

Bagoas left the Alexander´s royal room, and Without taking anything, was covered with the great black cloak of Alexander. In That way no one would stop him.  
Not even Hephaestion did, when he was returning from the harem. Bagoas weakly smiled at the soldier. Stateira was behind Hephaestion, she stood like a statue by the door, scared when she saw to Bagoas walk.   
She was full of sweat and even gasped.  
Hephaestion with the wife of Alexander. It was ironic. Bagoas smiled, while he ran lost by the corridors of the palace. The ones nobody knew. Except those closest to the Great King.  
Bagoas went through the gardens of Darius, even the hidden ones. He crossed the River of Life, and he hung swiftly and lithe through the cells of the Balcony of Destiny.  
This overlooked the great cliff full of the most big flowers "The blue of the morning". Bagoas was a dancer, the most divine dancer of Babylon, the Darius and Alexander´s favourite. 

Like a snake, Bagoas stripped himself of the great cloak of his lover and dragged his body through the stones, holding up with his sole foot pointed in one of the cells.  
He reached for a handful of flowers and ripped them off, but he cried out in pain.  
-Oh Zeus, help me-for a moment, Bagoas believed that was gonna to down. He will die. 

Numerous nettles hurt his chest, his belly. But bit a bit he got climb again until the cells. 

Bagoas then sat down half asleep, by the contact of the flowers. They had poppies, a family of poppies. 

But the flowers were beautiful, with their large blue sea petals opening up even more with the sun. The long hair of Bagoas covered them, while the morning arrived soon. That was the last that Bagoas felt. 

-Bagoas, Bagoas-Alexander's feeble voice came to him-my love , wake up-Alexander touched the Bagoas lips. 

Behind Alexander, Hephaestion said:

-He was right this morning, when i saw him, for what he came here you sent him for those flowers? -Hephaestion took the Bagoas flowers. 

-Yes, the godess Artemis asked me give the to Roxane, i´ll have a son, Hephaestion-Hephaestion huged happily to Alexander. 

-I´m so happy of hear that, Alexander-said sincerely-you are like a god. You always triumph, even in the flesh´s matters, Alexander. 

Alexander took to Bagoas in his arms. 

-Never go back to do this without ask me, Bagoas. I almost lose you-said Alexander carrying in his arms to Bagoas, who almost crying like a child caught Alexander's neck as if it were a wounded little thrush.  
-Look at you, Bagoas, you are hurt, please forgive me-said Alexander letting Bagoas in his own room. 

Alexander had ordered build for Bagoas a special bedroom, with all the kinds of material used for prepare his dances. 

-You are horrible-said Alexander. Alexander himself cured to Bagoas, Wet a sponge in the clear water they brought him, and wiped his whole body little by little, pulling away the black robe-please Hephaestion send this flowers to Roxane.   
Hephaestion took the flowers and left. 

-The Queen will be pleased, Bagoas, like i´m-said Alexander, taking off his clothes, while Bagoas opened his arms for receive to His King again.


End file.
